Sweater weather
by AmyNY
Summary: Could it be that this Thanksgiving Lydia is actually grateful for a Stiles?


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Summary** : Could it be that this Thanksgiving Lydia is actually grateful for a Stiles?

 **AN:** Just a little one shot with two of my fav characters to celebrate the return of the show and the holidays. Happy New Year everyone!

-oo-

Lydia took a deep breath, _not a sigh_ as she let the door of her dorm room close.

Granted, being chased out of your own room on a night before Thanksgiving did appear quite humiliating but also not entirely true as it was more of a voluntary leave in the end. She much preferred taking a little walk then witnessing another one of Scott and Allison sickeningly sweet moments / make out sessions. Maybe some fresh air would help her clear her head a little and forget about her own mom spending her holidays at a five-star resort in Hawaii instead of spending it with her own daughter. Granted she has lost her fun, cheerleader side after the whole banshee aka the omen of death discovery but she has not lost her ability to spot a good Thanksgiving sale. So really it was her loss. She'd just take Allison with… Right. A little busy right now.

First proper boyfriend and they've been together for almost five years now. And here she was alone and homeless. Kind of. She really did have terrible taste in men. One became a werewolf and ran off to London, the other one was murdered by an evil spirit. And the last one…well he may or may not have dumped her a week before they were going to go meet her parents back home.

She should just stick to school and books. No chance to murder those. Unless you wonder around the history and ancient books section, as they all proved once by accidentally finding an old spell and basically setting the library on fire. It was too late for library anyway now.

The walk it was then, she thought huddling up in her green coat. But one look through the dorm hallway window reminded her that it was actually snowing outside. And not the nice, fluffy, Christmas time snow but the wet and cold one, that melted as it hit the ground and left you and miserable and your feet drenched.

A sound of laughter and music distracted her from the depressing sight and she turned towards the room the noise was coming from. Right. Danny's party. A warm room and some free drinks sounded pretty nice about now.

Unbuttoning her coat, she made her way in, making herself comfortable. Even in her more casual outfit people noticed when she walked in but all she noticed was the bar. With her mind made up she made her way through the crowd, squeezing into a tiny free spot at the corner knocking something over in the process as she motioned to Isaac for a cup.

"Hey have a little dece-"

She turned to her left and lowered her eyes to a protesting bundle of dark hair and hands scrambling around the cheap floor before she was met with the most unusual pair of brown eyes that she failed to notice right away as she was too distracted by his long fingers playing with the pen currently stuck between his lips which was strangely...okay she has clearly been hit by this holiday blues far more then she initially believed if she found Stiles to be in any way attractive.

But the thought was quickly eradicated as he stood up to face her, taking a half chewed up pen from his mouth and wiping his lips quickly.

"Okay that's just disguising." she said with a frown.

"Alright we were both present a minute ago when you knocked me and this thing to the floor after I've spent the last half an hour trying to-"

Isaac choose that exact moment to interrupt, handing her a drink.

"There you go Lyds," he said with a nod and a wink and she took a big gulp of the cheap drink just to avoid Stiles' gaze. She was no stranger to boys staring at her but this was more of an annoyed glare really, far from the looks filled with amazement she was so used to. Clearly, he was not over her very accidental knock down of his precious pen. As if she'd ever intentionally run into him.

"What were you even doing?"

"Looking for answers." he said briefly taking back his seat.

Lydia lowered her warm beer on the counter joining him as she adjusted her skirt.

He was dangling the pen on the flat wooden surface trying to solve some question known only to him.

"How can you possibly find out anythi-"

"If it stayed there for 12 more seconds I would." he said pointedly.

She rolled her eyes taking another gulp from her cup just to avoid strangling him, but it didn't help much as she could still see him from the corner of her eye. There was something sad about the way he stared at that stupid pen, drink on the side forgotten that was familiar to her. He looked almost disappointed. She knew that feeling all too well. So, for once Lydia relented and turned to face him with a sigh.

"Okay fine, as I have done such a terrible deed and ruined your foolproof experiment I may be forced to offer my expertise and hear you out..." she said with a small smile. "... I get that going home to your parents for the holidays is tiring for everyone believe me but hey-"

"Don't know if I am doing that actually. Not because I can't stand the fam- it's just me and my dad really. But it's too far to drive, not sure the Jeep would make it anyway and can't justify spending the money on a plane ticket for a single weekend."

"Unless the pen tells you to."

"It's either the Jeep or the dorm room and Star Wars reruns." he said leaving the pen to stand on the counter for a moment before knocking it over absent-mindedly, letting it roll all the way to her red plastic cup.

"An object at rest stays at rest and an object in motion stays in motion unless... "

".. acted on by an unbalanced force. Newton's law of motion." he finished easily and it was her turn to stare at him for once.

Grabbing the pen from the counter she placed it in on its tip, focusing on the task at hand however ridiculous. They've had enough disappointments for one night. He clearly needed a win and maybe she did a little bit too.

"Okay that must be at least half a minute." she said after a while, breaking the silence.

"At least." he said briefly.

"Think I finally got it-" she said with a grin. "So what's it gonna be, Sunnyville or the-"

"That's not the question I asked."

"And what did you-"

Suddenly Stiles remembered his forgotten drink, a cranberry juice from the looks of it and took a long gulp forgetting to breathe in the process and almost chocking on it. For a moment there was a real chance she'd have to do the Heimlich maneuver but he managed to collect himself after two glasses of water. Which was more than she could say for her Top Shop white button up that was dotted in red.

"Think I will call it a night." he said, giving her a watery smile.

"Wait up." she said "I'm coming with you."

Stiles froze, staring at her.

"You don't think I'm gonna go back to that sex dungeon and scar myself for life. And there's a free bed at your place obviously and cold pizza at least-"

"And Star Wars reruns."

"We are _not_ watching Obi Wan chop of Anakin's limbs again for the millionth time-"

"Wait you know Obi W- I may need a moment here." he said, hand on his chest and she smiled.

Yeah, she'll probably give him a heart attack when she shows him those 2 plane tickets for Beacon Hills her dear ex bought for them before they…Really a good thing she didn't burn them.

This may end up being a nice Thanksgiving after all.

Even if she did smell like cranberries. Urgh.

(the end)


End file.
